


Feather Punches

by LittleMusing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I tried really hard to make him energetic and also give him pause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: Quick punches (heh) into moments of Feather's life. Part of the Granblue Fantasy Tarot Project - Crosswinds, featuring Feather as the Knight of Swords.





	Feather Punches

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and submitted before A Thousand Reasons was released, so I apologize should there be anything contradicting canon. Please enjoy!

i.

 

            Feather’s goal to start was extremely simple: to be strong, the strongest. People kept telling him this goal was too broad or vague, or plain stupid, but Feather doesn’t care. Strength is strength, and the best way to get there was to train and challenge strong people. The captain made him promise not to do that though _,_ which was a massive bummer. After all, most of what he’s learnt meant that going fist to fist, was _the_ way to know someone. He wanted to gain that ‘true strength’ as soon as he can.

            That figure was always in the back of his mind, that Inquisitor. The one who got him started on this path of fists of justice. He’d like to tell him how much he was influenced by him.

            Some day, some day...

 

ii.

 

            Aliza reminded Feather of Randall, with her powerful kicks not unlike his rival’s. Naturally, they’ve sparred together, and challenge each other to complete their mission the fastest if they ever get assigned out together. Aliza’s always so loud and brash and willing to entertain his requests to train he’d begun requesting the captain to team up with her so that he could get constantly get some training done. The captain hesitated a lot for some reason but eventually relented. After some point, Stan asked him what he thought of Aliza, which was weird. She’s a good training partner, was all.

            Stan patted his shoulder, saying he’d get it some day.

            There it was again.

 

iii.

 

            Even in his dreams, he fought with Randall. He couldn't quite remember when they decided to pursue opposite fighting styles. Meanwhile, dream Randall’s yelled about something again, and he yelled back, and it’s fists and feet flying once more. It was probably an argument over something people would call stupid, as usual.

            Nothing was ‘stupid’ to Feather. Everyone had their own feelings in what they do, didn’t they? From there, they could tell them loud and clear, through their fists, of course! Talking wasn’t his strong point. Words were hard to find and sometimes people don’t say what they mean.  It’s how he’s still friends with Randall! He may say mean things but when they sparred and exchanged blows, he knew that inside, he had the same goal as Feather: to _be_ strong, in his own way.

            Randall was hard to find as a regular sparring partner. While Aliza and Stan had a regular base in the Valtz Duchy when they weren't called on, Randall was more free-spirited. Feather assumed he was looking for the Inquisitor too, but Randall never told Feather much. That was just the kind of character he was. Feather would still trust him with his life though. Whatever it was, they were still childhood friends, chasing after the same dream.

            They’ll both get there, some day.

 

iv.

 

            In his room on the Grandcypher, Feather tossed and turned on his bed. It was still too early in the evening to actually sleep - not that he was planning to - but he was feeling a tad guilty. Randall and him had felt an almost overpowering battle hunger and had rushed to the source. He’d been so possessed by the urge to fight that beast… this was what their mission was anyway! It just didn’t feel worth it when Randall and the captain got injured, and pretty badly at that…

            They avoided a similar situation before during a usual bandit mission, but this time, he forgot to keep his cool. He groaned. The captain should’ve punched him again. Should’ve punched Randall, too. At least he knew the Inquisitor was still out there, somewhere, when Randall let slip of his encounter. One dream kept him going, and he’d love for them - the Inquisitor, Randall, the captain, the entire crew! - to be there to see him fulfill it. 

            The captain would be asleep to recover from their injuries right now, as much as Feather wanted to go up to them and apologize even more. He winced, both from his inner turmoil and the fact his own injuries hadn’t fully healed yet. He sighed loudly.

            Staring at the ceiling, he wondered what the Inquisitor would have done, what he would have said. He’d been so single-mindedly pursuing that mysterious figure he hadn’t stopped to consider he really didn’t know much about him. Other than those fists, he didn’t have a clear image of that man.

            Feather rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to fall asleep yet. He still needed to go to apologize again…

            Adrenaline at last worn off, Feather gave in to the lull of sleep. Little did he know, fate was orchestrating his encounter with that figure in his mind. He’d be able to grasp that image for himself.

            One day.

 

v.

 

            It was… three years was it? Or four? Feather stared at the white and blue package on the table as though it could tell him what he wanted to know: how long since he came on board the Grandcypher. He had another question for the unassuming item: would the captain accept it? It was a token of appreciation for all the work they did, entertaining his requests and so forth, but he finally understood he’d been rather embarrassing the previous years. It, it wasn’t his fault! He was always looking for an opportunity to train (fight)!

            He winced slightly remembering how Aliza slammed into his back last year, chewing him out. He got some unexpected advice from the old man Soriz - he was especially confused from the vigorous eyebrow waggling, which honestly impressed him -  about “romance”, which he didn’t get, but alright? He didn’t get why Soriz approached him but apparently he trained Randall, and was a fellow fist fighter, so that was a good enough reason to listen to him even if he barely understood him.

            The crew always had fun exchanging the gifts during these occasions. Something about the captain helped all of them get along, and he would certainly give his all for everyone on board the ship. Maybe they should give appreciation gifts all the time, but between the world ending one day and errant monsters the next, everyone was too busy.

            He went through his lines again - he prepared this year! - and took a deep breath. Picking up the package, he ran out of his room, calling for the captain at the top of his lungs.

            He'd yell at them his utmost appreciation for the journey so far, and maybe get one or two brawls of thanks in return, from the captain and anyone else up for it!

            Today was just one more great day to the many that passed, and will come.

**Author's Note:**

> Feather was one of those characters where I went "oh crap he's voiced by Soma Saito". Joking aside, he's genuinely become one of my fave sons in the game, and felt like Thousand Reasons was a little lacking (aside from the SSR no-show).
> 
> I'm looking forward to seeing where else he might get involved in, and how he's finally learning in his Valentine's/White Day CGs. Bless you, Feather.


End file.
